


we'll fuel up with the hope shining in your eyes

by nightcassette



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bobby would be complete mush for Reggie ok, Established Relationship, I'm a Bobby apologist and it shows, M/M, Nice Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), but it's safe to assume Reggie has ADHD in anything I write, in which Reggie is sweeter than candy, it's not explicitly stated save for a hint of hyperactivity, there's not enough fics of this pairing, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcassette/pseuds/nightcassette
Summary: They headed up to Griffith Observatory to watch the sun set.Or, theyhadbeen heading there. Because as they were crossing the street, Reggie had noticed a worm stuck to the curbside.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	we'll fuel up with the hope shining in your eyes

They've been standing there for 10 minutes.

Well, no. _Bobby's_ been standing there for 10 minutes. Reggie's been crouching by the curbside.

It had been unusually rainy and dreary for LA the past few days, and Reggie had woken up that morning to the sun shining and the birds chirping and had gone bouncing off the walls insisting that they had to spend the day outside.

Bobby, unfortunately, still had work to finish up. But as it was something he could finish up from home, he'd let Reggie drag him and his sloppy stack of papers out onto their cramped balcony, where they spent the first half of the day soaking up sun while Bobby worked and Reggie practiced on the acoustic guitar Bobby had been teaching him. Reggie fell asleep sometime after lunch, in the shitty webbed folding chaise they managed to fit out there; he was curled up like a cat, and Bobby felt guilty having to wake him, but he'd promised Reggie they'd go out after he was done with work and intended to deliver. So after he'd coaxed Reggie awake, they'd stopped by Bobby's favourite little vegan spot in Los Feliz (Reggie teases him _constantly_ about how _jealous_ he is that their vegan chocolate croissant pulls more indecent sounds out of Bobby than he does), and headed up to Griffith Observatory to watch the sun set. 

Or, they _had_ been heading there. Because as they were crossing the street, Reggie noticed a worm stuck to the curbside. It must have crawled out onto the pavement while it was still all wet and slippery, and not made it back to the grass in time. The sun would be setting in an hour or so but for now it was still rather bright out, and there was a good chance that the worm would dry up and die if it didn't crawl back to the grass by the sidewalk. Frankly, Bobby was surprised the worm had already made it this late into the day. He had suggested they move it, but Reggie had just told him that if they tried, they might do more harm than good and tear its skin, and "we can't risk that, B". He'd resolved instead to pour a bit of water from his water bottle onto the top of the curbside, so that the water would drip down and moisten the surface without water-logging the worm.

So here they are now, 10 minutes later, Reggie crouched down by the curbside shielding the worm from more sunlight, and Bobby standing a few feet away and watching.

He knows that if they don't get a move on, the observatory will close before they get there, but Bobby can't even find it in himself to be slightly irritated. The whole scene is just so _unmistakably_ Reggie, and he feels something warm bloom in his chest as he watches. They must look like a pair of fools, one crouched by and staring at the curbside, and the other staring at him, and Bobby doesn't think he's ever been this in love before. He knows they're at a point in their relationship where that intense feeling should fade a bit and settle into a comfortable sort of attachment; it's not like they're in the honeymoon phase anymore. They share an apartment for god's sake, sleep in the same bed every night, and they've exchanged "I love you"s even if they don't say it out loud that often. But sometimes it just _hits_ him, and it's overwhelming.

It takes a few more minutes, but Reggie must finally see something because he springs to his feet and whoops loudly, pumping his fist in the air. "It moved!" he says triumphantly, and Bobby can't help but grab him by the front of his shirt and kiss him soundly. Reggie's hands come up to rest against Bobby's chest as Bobby's settle on his waist, and he moans so softly into the kiss that Bobby only knows he did because he felt the vibration against his own mouth. 

"What was that for?" Reggie asks, his voice high and his cheeks splotchy with patches of red.

Bobby doesn't have a good answer. "For... being you," he settles on after a few seconds of silence, and he _knows_ it's cheesy as hell, shifts on his feet uncomfortably as he says it, but he finds he doesn't really care so much anymore when Reggie's whole face lights up with a bright smile.

Reggie glances back at the curbside once more before turning and grabbing the bag of pastries out of Bobby's hand. "Come on," he says with a smile, boots scuffing against each other as he shuffles backwards, "The observatory's closing soon."

They don't make it to the observatory in time to be admitted into the actual building, but they still plop down on the expanse of grass in front of it and sit with their shoulders pressed together as they watch the sun set. Bobby hooks his pinky over Reggie's where their hands rest in the grass, and his heart aches with how full it feels. Reggie turns to smile at him, all freckles and bright eyes, and Bobby offers him the last bite of his croissant.

Reggie’s smile widens, surprised. “You sure?” he asks, and Bobby nods.

“Yeah,” he says softly, corner of his mouth quirking up, “I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [pikedexter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikedexter/pseuds/pikedexter) for always letting me rant to you about Reggie and throw half-finished fics your way.
> 
> Also, this may or may not be something I've done with a worm. Needless to say the people I was with were not as charmed as Bobby is 😅


End file.
